a uncontrollable act
by MY-LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: This is a one shot, that is what it was meant to be. Thank you.


A UNCONTROLLABLE ACT

CHAPTER 1

It was now 3:00 in the morning and we have been working very hard case. We have been here since 4:00 in the morning the following day. We finally got a break in the case. Don came out of his office and told us all to go home.

"You guys go home now understand me, you guys can follow up on the break tomorrow" Don had a stern but firm tone. All of us grabbed our coats and left the station house. "Hey, guys do you want to go for drinks." I knew they could not resist.

"Sounds great, are you buying Olivia?" Elliot had a commercial smile on his face.

"Don't I always?" I answered in an explosive but phoneme voice. All the boys looked at me and rolled their eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, three stooges." I verbalized my opinion.

We went to the bar on the corner. If the fun was there I was there in a flash "So Mr. Stabler is there a special someone in your life? " I was interrogating him in a different manner.

"I have my eye on someone." Elliot had an alluring tone. He was talking about me but I did not know that at the time. I thought he really went gay upon the divorce of Kathy Stabler.

"We all ready know who it is." Munch and Fin were being presumptuous. Fin and Munch were sitting there assuming when they were clueless of what was going on.

"Who is that if you are so sure?" Elliot was seeking in an arrogant way. Elliot knew Fin and munch were making an ass out of their self's so of course Elliot was going to make a smart ass comment towards them.

"It is the person you are sitting next too," Munch looked at Elliot then Olivia.

"I went gay what are you talking about?" Elliot had a seductive smile on his face. Olivia spit her drink out on Fin who was sitting across from her. "Dang, thanks Olivia." Fin had a sign of disgust on his face.

"No problem Fin." I could do it more,"

"Awww…you get on my nerves. I want the news not the weather," Fin said.

"Here take my napkin, and shut up" I handed him my napkin.

Me and the other two Detectives look at each other for 5 minutes. "So fruit cake, who did you has in mind." Fin asked not sure if he wanted an answer. Elliot reached over and grabbed his hand. "You Fin for asking a stupid question, havn't you seen the way I look at you." Elliot looked at him with a smile on his face. Munch and me looked at each other and started busting up laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Fin asked with his eyes crossed.

"I am laughing at you boyfriend." I looked at him in fancy.

"So do you guys want to be alone?" I made an un-necessary statement.

"If you were not a woman Olivia you would get it."

"I am not afraid of you Fin bring it on." I told him in, a what are you going to do voice.

"He wants you bad Fin, can't you see it in his eyes." Munch said. Munch and me got out of the booth. "See you guys later." I said as we walked away.

"I have felt this way for a long time Fin," he said in a seductive way.

"You guys get back here now. Don't leave me with this freak of nature."

"Guys I am warning you, I will never talk to you guys again." John and me looked at each other and continued their conversation. "So Munch when do you think is a good time to set up the wedding?" I asked John to see Fin response.

"Hey, Elliot when do you think is a good time?" I asked my loyal partner.

"How about next Monday." he said.

"You are such a faggot Elliot, get away from me." You could hear me a Munch laughing across the room. Elliot started laughing too. In the distance you could hear the bartender laughing.

"Not as much as you Fin." I said.

"Hey, leave the guy alone." Lizzie said

"Why, that's the fun of it, he takes it so well." Elliot said.

"We should probably get going you guys." Munch said.

"See you guys on Monday." Fin said.

Munch and them left the bar. Elliot and me walked the opposite direction laughing. "Keep it up you guys." Fin said.

"See you on Monday baby." Elliot said. Olivia had tears running down her face because she was laughing so hard. "Keep laughing Olivia,you and your boyfriend will get it," he said

"He's not my boy friend he is yours Fin," I said with tears rolling down my face.

"Awww...you guys are so wrong." Munch had a feel sorry tone.

**HOPE YOU LIKE AND R&R.**

**AUTHOR-BUTTERFLY HEAVEN.**


End file.
